Anfara
The Anfaran Empire, '''or '''Mighty Anfara, '''also known as the '''Turkani Union, is a huge nation and however you count it, either the third most powerful or most powerful faction in the entire game. Anfaran players are not the best role players on average, nor rich, not generally that skilled at strategy. What the Empire has in abundance though is player count. Anfara has by the far the largest number of active players of any faction in the game. The majority of these come from Brazil, Argentina, Mexico and other Central and South American nations. The fact of this phenomena; players drawn by the widespread use of Spanish and Portuguese in audio chat and on the fan boards, gives the nation an odd culture somewhere between Latin American and the Islamic/Turkish that the game developers intended it to have. This has been pointed out as being, to quote Ashin Dunten: The leader of the Arkenberg Role Play Party in the Meta Parliament as "Completely and utterly retarded and a disgrace to not only Empirical but all gamers." Despite widespread agreement with this statement, there is little anyone can do about it, Anfara being so powerful and so far to the east. Most role players choose to quietly ignore its culture. The Empire holds all lands in the Turkani region but also territory in eastern Bakash. '''It also has posession of the largest standing army in the game: The Juk River Guard, at a staggering 560 million troops. Geopolitics Like Rokov, Anfaran is seen by the rest of Euresta as a terrifying power to the east which could attack and conquer all at any moment. Unlike Rokov though, Anfaran has not as of yet shown any signs of wishing world dominance. It has conquered many smaller nations yes, but apart from its unfair numbers advantage it has done this in accordance to the rules and honour codes of the game. Conquered nations join the Union as equal members according to their player count. Many have noted that apart from the cultural and language differences, being taken over by the Empire isn't a horrid experience. Many have noted that if Rokov and Anfara ever ally, they will become unstoppable force. Others have rightfully noted that the two nations despise each other and this will never happen. The two have come very close to total war a number of times. Anfara's other powerful enemies is Trevona and '''Free Milopoulos who it has clashed with in the Megridian multiple times. History It was roughly two years after release that Anfara started becoming a haven for Brazilian and Mexican players and since then the faction has been completely taken over. Every year the capital Espanash; hosts a huge Grand Carnival, that all players from across the Empirical world are invited to. The Carnival celebrates many different cultures, but in particular the colourful party atmosphere of Brazil. Similar culture can be found right across the nation, it is player culture for both sides of a conflict to hold a peace party after the battle is done, at which everyone buys drinks for the losing faction. Some Anfaran factions draw influences from Central Asian cultures such as the Mongols and Steppe people. These are generally seen as the the best players in the Empire and are celebrated as having the faction's most elite troops. Category:Nation Category:Top League Nation